


seeking

by Mr_Morningstar



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Resistance takes Kylo for REDEMPTION, all the redemption au, basically just Kylo and Poe talking, spoilers? I guess, you can read it as pairing or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Morningstar/pseuds/Mr_Morningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you really have any other things to do?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>Oh no. Kylo sure did something wrong with the man's mind and now he doesn't even know if he should undo it or just take the responsibility or ignore it. The last one sounds really tempting. </p><p>or</p><p>The Resistance takes Kylo with them and Poe won't leave him alone. Pure emo child just wants to sulk why won't you let him, Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeking

Kylo Ren isn't hiding. Well, maybe Ben Solo is. But he's not him anymore. Therefore Kylo Ren isn't hiding, he's merely lurking through the uncrowded places of the Resistance base. Trying to find a spot where he doesn't feel like he's being constantly watched. 

Ben Solo is hiding though. He's hiding from the woman he once had called mother, because after all he's done she's not angry or shouting at him. She's just so sad and there's this unspoken longing that hurts Ben even more than a tantrum she will never throw at him. 

So Ben hides and Kylo, well, he's just trying to be alone for a kriffing second on this planet. Because it doesn't matter where or how good he fouls all his trails Poe kriffing Dameron always finds him. Always. No matter what. 

This time isn't an exception. So when Poe joins Kylo's "staring at some point in the sky what a fun time" activity, he's not even surprised nor he is irritated. He seriously has accepted the fact that the pilot won't leave him in peace. Never. Which in his place Kylo would certainly do. Like who would willingly want to spend his spare time with his ex-torturer? Well, maybe someone who's out of his mind. 

Oh, now Kylo is wondering if he really did something with Poe's mind and it's some kind of a vicious circle. And he himself is the cause of the entire situation. Well, partly he is the cause of the entire situation no matter what. But the Poe part. Well. What an irony. 

He really doesn't understand the motives of this weird pilot-guy. If he wants an apology then Kylo won't give it to him. If this is some part of the whole redemption program then really? He really believes in this stuff? And if he just doesn't have any other things to do or people to spend time with then - duh - Kylo's not so stupid. Because that's definitely not it. 

But here he is. Poe Dameron. Sitting next to him in all his heroic beauty and whatever such guys should radiate around them. He doesn't say anything and after maybe ten minutes of silent accompanying Kylo gets tired of it. So he sighs and fixes his eyes on Poe.  
"Don't you really have any other things to do?"

Poe seems to be pleased by the question for some reason as he tilts his head a bit, but doesn't face Kylo's gaze directly.  
"Not really." He muses and a little smirk curls on his lips.

Oh no. Kylo sure did something wrong with the man's mind and now he doesn't even know if he should undo it or just take the responsibility or ignore it. The last one sounds really tempting. 

"And your friends?" Kylo thinks of Rey and how fast and easily she found the power to use the Force in her. And that stormtrooper. Ex-stormtrooper. FN-2187. "His name is Finn" Kylo can hear Rey's voice so vividly almost as she's also here. 

"Off to some Jedi training and stuff." Poe shrugs a bit and narrows his eyes looking at the sky. 

Kylo still doesn't get it though. So he asks.

"Why you're not training with them then?" 

Poe snorts and stares at Kylo like he said something really dumb. It should feel like an insult but Kylo just raises an eyebrow and Poe rolls his eyes. "Seriously? Me and Jedi training? I'm sure not a sword fighter by nature and there's not even a bit of the Force in me," Poe chuckles "Believe me, I would know. I can't sense it even if it was just under my nose." 

But you can. Kylo wants to say, but he just stares at Poe for some time until the pilot doesn't return his eyes to the sky. 

Kylo is still observing Poe thoughtfully, comparing the man who sits next to him to the man he tortured back then. He thinks about it for a while, deciding whether it would be appropriate to mention this. He's still not so sure of his status in here and the consequences of some angry for hurting their friend's feelings Jedi. Technically speaking not only feelings, but it doesn't matter right now. 

"Force-sensitive or not. You did quite well when I..." he doesn't finish the sentence, but he's sure Poe gets what he's talking about. "I guess you're just not used to being interrogated with the Force." 

"No way." Poe huffs sarcastically.

"What I'm saying is that with some practice... If you ever encounter someone using the Force against you. You will definitely stand it. You did with me for quite a long time. I find it. Worth some respect." Kylo wasn't even sure if he has just complemented the pilot or insulted him with his words. 

But the laugh that left Poe definitely wasn't something Kylo would have expected after them. 

"Have you just offered to train my Force-defending skills by torturing me some more?"

"Not by torturing, by practi..." He stops feeling the sly grin spread across Poe's face. "And I haven't offered anything." 

"Not that I'm against the idea. Finally some skills I can improve besides piloting." Poe winks at him, smiling. 

Ok. 

Poe Dameron was certainly out of his kriffing mind and all of it was Kylo's fault.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is nikirari.tumblr.com feel free to shout at me for my lack of logic.


End file.
